


Lady Grinning Soul ~ Brian and Justin Forever ~ QAF Fanvid

by kellankyle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Love, M/M, Song Lady Grinning Soul, by David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellankyle/pseuds/kellankyle
Summary: Song: Lady Grinning Soul by David BowieClip/Characters: Showtime/CowLip/CBS





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at making a fanvid. I hope you like it. :)

Links for YT and Vimeo

[Brian and Justin Forever ~ Lady Grinning Soul](https://vimeo.com/138805602) from [Kellankyle](https://vimeo.com/user25813858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
